Contigo, siempre
by RamLupin222
Summary: Harry, 23 años, auror y soltero. Ginny, 22 años, medimaga y soltera. Un día sus vidas se cruzan y ya nada volverá a ser igual. Unos enemigos, un plan, un amor. AU (Universo Alterno), parejas Canon en su mayoría. Actualmente en desarrollo.
1. La Nueva Sanadora

**Buenas, bienvenidos a mi primer fic. este fic será una historia de amor entre Harry y Ginny, pero también habrán aventuras y puede que implemente varias parejas como Ronmione, Neville/Hannah ...**

 **Espero que lo disfruten,**

 **Ram Lupin 222**

* * *

 **I**

 **Harry POV**

Noté como una gran presión sobre todo el cuerpo, de repente vi una casa grande, de tres pisos que parecía bastante antigua.

—¡Vamos! ¡Sellers, Cattermole, rodead la casa y venid los demás dentro! —Ordenó Connor Fenwick, el jefe del grupo A del Cuartel de Aurores de Gran Bretaña.

Hacía frío, estaba lloviendo y acabábamos de aparecernos todos en la puerta de un laboratorio ilegal de pociones. Después de escuchar a Connor, le seguí hacia dentro de la casa. Allí subí con Neville a la tercera planta mientras Connor, Rachele y Frank barrían las dos primeras plantas.

—Esto está muy tranquilo, ves con cuidado –Musité nervioso.

—Tranquilo tío, habrán abandonado el laboratorio –Me tranquilizó Neville.

De repente, unos veinte encapuchados aparecieron a nuestro alrededor y empezaron a lanzarnos hechizos.

—¡ _Desmaius_! ¡ _Impedimenta_! —Exclamamos Neville y yo para retener a los encapuchados.

—¡ _Avada Kedavra_! —Gritó un encapuchado. Me agaché y el rayó verde me pasó por encima.

—¡Mierda tío, hay que pedir refuerzos! —Exclamó Neville— ¡Hay demasiados!

En ese momento entraron por la puerta los demás aurores del grupo A y se pusieron a lanzar hechizos a todos lados.

—¡ _Levicorpus_! ¡ _Protego_!

—¡ _Sectumsempra_! ¡ _Crucio_! —Lanzó un encapuchado atacando a Frank Scott.

—¡ _Protego_! —Chilló Connor protegiendo a Frank— ¡Los aurores de refuerzo no tardarán en llegar!

De repente vi un rayo verde que se dirigía hacia Neville y lancé un hechizo escudo para protegerle, haciendo que me distrajera de mi actual adversario; quien me lanzó un hechizo que hizo que callera al suelo desmayado.

OO—OO

Abrí poco a poco los ojos, notando como había muchas luces y una persona estaba a mi lado. Cuando abrí totalmente los ojos vi que estaba en una cama de hospital y que a mi lado estaba Brad Harrison, un medimago que conocía de las tantas veces que había acabado en el hospital.

—Veo que has despertado Harry, un día te vas a matar si no tienes cuidado —Me dijo Brad, un hombre que aparentaba unos sesenta años y que iba vestido con traje blanco de medimago.

—Buenas Brad, cuanto tiempo sin verte. No te preocupes, ya sabes que la mala hierba nunca muere —Bromeé.

—Llamaré a la nueva sanadora para que te quite las vendas, la sanadora Poppy se jubiló la semana pasada. —Me informó Brad. Y salió por la puerta.

Al cabo de unos minutos entró por la puerta una enfermera pelirroja muy guapa, de unos veintipocos años, de piel pálida, pecas en la nariz y unos ojos color chocolate. Era un poco bajita, pero tenía un buen cuerpo con unas curvas bastante marcadas.

Cuando la vi me quede mudo, nunca había visto una mujer tan hermosa.

—Hola, soy la sanadora Ginny Weasley, seré tu sanadora fija a partir de ahora. —Dijo la pelirroja.

—Yo soy Harry Potter, encantado Ginny.

—A ver, vamos a quitar las vendas, puede que te duela un poco —Me informó Ginny mientras se ponía a retirar las vendas. Apreté los dientes para aguantar el dolor.

—¿Sabes cuándo podré salir de aquí? —Pregunté.

—Ahora se lo pregunto al medimago, tu espérate aquí acostado.

—Gracias

Ginny salió por la puerta y seguidamente entró Brad a la sala con unos papeles.

—Ya puedes irte Harry, tu jefe ha dicho que te vayas a casa a descansar, que ya han detenido a todos —Dijo Brad— Fírmame esto y te vas.

Me levanté, firmé los papeles y me despedí de Brad.

—A ver si te veo algún día fuera del hospital, porque parece que vivas en él —Bromeó el medimago— ¡Hasta otra Harry!

OO—OO

Salí del hospital y me dirigí a coger mi coche, que al estar encantado se aparecía en el lugar donde estaba yo. Mientras salía del aparcamiento del hospital divisé a la enfermera pelirroja de antes sentada en un banco, que parecía estar esperando un taxi muggle.

Bajé la ventanilla del coche y le dije:

—¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? —Pregunté— Yo ya me iba a la mía.

—No tranquilo, no quiero ser una molestia señor —Me contestó Ginny.

—Para nada Ginny, y llámame Harry por favor.

—Vale, gracias Harry —Me dijo, y seguidamente se metió en el coche.

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo, escriban opiniones por favor. Ayúdenme a mejorar; que opinan, los capítulos así o más largos? , esta bien narrado? ...**

 **La historia será narrada en primera persona, con los POV de Harry, Ginny, y puede que algún personaje más.**

 **Intentaré subir uno o dos capítulos a la semana.**

 **Saludos,**

 **Ram Lupin 222**


	2. Redadas y Impresiones

**II**

 **Ginny POV**

Estaba cansada, acababa de acabar mi primera jornada de trabajo como sanadora. Nunca habría sabido que estaría en el coche de un hombre bastante guapo el cual es uno de mis pacientes. Pensé en lo que había sido mi vida hasta ahora. Había tenido una buena infancia y adolescencia, sin lujos, pero llena de amor desde pequeña; la única hija de los seis hijos que somos en mi familia, estudié en Hogwarts como toda mi familia, cuando salí empecé a estudiar medimagia durante los tres años que dura la carrera y estuve el año pasado haciendo las prácticas en San Mungo. Ahora ya, con la carrera terminada había comenzado mi primera jornada como sanadora en San Mungo y me sentía muy feliz.

—¿A dónde te llevo? —Me dijo Harry interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

—A la calle Collier por favor —Conteste tímidamente.

—¡Qué bien! —Exclamó Harry— Eso está solo a dos manzanas de mi casa, yo vivo en el nº12 de Grimmauld Place.

—¿Y qué me cuentas? —Preguntó Harry— Yo soy Harry, vivo solo, mis padres son del Valle de Godric, soy auror y me gusta bastante el quidditch, soy fan de los Chudley Cannons.

—Yo vivo sola también, aunque suelen venir mis hermanos a visitarme, tengo seis hermanos mayores y me suelo reunir con ellos y con mis padres en la Madriguera, la casa de mis padres —Contesté— Soy de las Holyhead Harpies, el mejor equipo de quidditch.

—¡Madre mía seis hermanos! Yo soy hijo único. —Me dijo Harry con cara de diversión.

Estuvimos hablando todo el trayecto de trivialidades, de la familia, amigos, infancia… Me sentía bastante a gusto con este chico, debía tener más o menos mi edad y era bastante atractivo.

—Muchas gracias por llevarme—Le dije.

—Toma mi número por si quieres salir algún día por ahí, no conozco mucha gente del centro de Londres—Sugerí dándole un papel.

—Un placer Ginny, ya nos veremos —Me dijo Harry contento mientras yo salía del coche.

Me aleje pensando en ese chico que había conocido, tal vez debería salir con alguien para despejarme pero después de lo de mi exnovio no me encontraba capaz.

OO—OO

 **Harry POV**

Continué conduciendo hacia mi casa mientras pensaba en la pelirroja que acababa de conocer, la verdad es que era una chica muy guapa y simpática, en el colegio había tenido unas dos novias, y con ninguna acabé bien, pero desde ahí solo había salido con una o dos chicas.

Llegué a mi apartamento y me preparé la comida; un recipiente con comida que le había sobrado a mi madre en la anterior comida familiar.

Después de cenar me acosté pensando en el día de mañana. Iría al Cuartel de Aurores por la mañana y por la tarde me pasaría por San Mungo para recoger unos papeles de mi última revisión médica.

OO—OO  
Por la mañana me levanté temprano y desayune rápido para llegar pronto al Cuartel de Aurores.

Me fui por la red Flu y aparecí directamente en el cuartel. El cuartel ya estaba lleno de aurores que se paseaban por las distintas mesas y movían papeles de aquí para allá. Divisé a Neville y me acerque a él. Era mi mejor amigo desde que era niño, y continuábamos siendo los mejores amigos.

—¡Eh, tío! ¿Cómo te fue ayer? —Me saludó Neville— Tenemos reunión en 10 minutos en la oficina de Connor, yo ya voy yendo.

Le seguí y entramos en la oficina de Connor. Allí ya estaban April, David, Frank y Rachel sentados alrededor de una mesa. Neville y yo nos sentamos y seguidamente entró Connor por la puerta.

—Buenas a todos, espero que hayáis pasado una buena noche, porque tenemos trabajo —Dijo Connor— La emboscada de ayer no es propia de unos traficantes de pociones, esos hombres tenían nociones de magia oscura, creo que estamos ante un grupo de magos oscuros que quieren exterminar a los hijos de muggles.

—Aquí tenéis unos informes de unos ataques aislados a hijos de muggles dónde los atacantes iban vestidos de igual forma —Dijo mientras nos repartía unas carpetas con papeles.

Observé el informe y vi fotos de unos encapuchados iguales a los del ataque de ayer. Iban vestidos con túnicas negras, encapuchados, con máscaras extrañas y botas negras.

—Hoy trabajaremos en grupos de tres, Sellers, Longbottom y Potter iréis a esta fábrica abandonada dónde se han visto indicios de magia oscura —Dijo mostrándonos unos papeles a April, Neville y a mi— Cattermole, Stone y yo iremos a inspeccionar el laboratorio de ayer en busca de pruebas, os quiero a la una del mediodía aquí, hoy terminaremos pronto.

April, Neville y yo salimos en dirección a la fábrica. Normalmente nos asignaban a los tres juntos. April era una aurora muy buena, era seria pero era simpática y me caía bastante bien.

— _Homenum revelio_ —Susurró April— No hay nadie, vamos.

Empezamos a barrer toda la fábrica en busca de cualquier prueba, de repente se oyó un chillido.

—¡Venid a ver esto! —Chilló April

Neville y yo subimos a ver lo que nos decía April. Cuando llegamos nos pasó una carta:

—Mirad, leed este trozo de una carta —Nos dijo mostrándonos un trozo carta.

 _Sigue con el plan, la siguiente es ella, es una venganza personal._

 _D.T._

—¿Quién será D.T? —Pregunté con curiosidad

—Ni idea, pero hay que encontrarle y encontrar a su posible víctima —Contestó Neville rotundamente.

—Vámonos al cuartel, aquí no hay mucho más que hacer —Sugirió April

Nos aparecimos en el cuartel y le informamos de la carta a Connor. Él nos contó lo que habían visto.

—Interesante, necesitamos encontrar a D.T., también tenemos que encontrar la otra parte de la carta, para ver a quien se la enviaba —Dijo Connor— Nosotros hemos encontrado también una nota dónde ponía unas recetas de pociones. Iba firmada por un tal B.Z.

OO—OO

 **Ginny POV**

Acababa de comer, estaba volviendo al trabajo cuándo me encontré con Harry en los pasillos.

—¡Hola Harry! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —Pregunte con curiosidad.

—¡Hola Ginny! —Me saludó— Pues venía a por unos papeles de mi última revisión médica.

—¿Si? Yo me voy, que tengo mucho trabajo hoy —Le dije— ¡Nos vemos!

—¡Hasta otra! —Me contestó. Justo en ese momento se escuchó una gran explosión proveniente de esta misma planta.

—¡Ginny! —Gritó mientras enfundaba su varita— ¡Escóndete!

Me resguardé detrás de una mesa mientras Harry buscaba a algún responsable de esa explosión. Lo vi lanzando hechizos a unos encapuchados, salí de mi escondite y me puse a atacar a los encapuchados.

—¡ _Desmaius_! ¡ _Incarcerous_! —Ataqué haciendo que a un encapuchado lo envolvieran unas cuerdas.

De repente se aparecieron muchos aurores por toda la planta. Harry los había llamado.

—¡Han llegado los aurores, retirada! —Gritó uno de los encapuchados.

De repente vi a uno de los encapuchados que se acercó a mí, se quitó la máscara y me dijo con una voz conocida:

—¿Me recuerdas Gin?

 _No puede ser_ fue lo que pensé al ver la cara del encapuchado, me quedé rígida de pánico, mi cuerpo no respondía. Seguidamente, aprovechando que me había quedado quieta, me atacó con un hechizo que hizo que me desmayara.

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, espero que os haya gustado. Este lo he hecho un poco más largo.**

 **¿Quién será D.T.? ¿Y B.Z.? ¿Qué le ha pasado a Ginny?**

 **Seguid la historia para enteraros de todo en los próximos capítulos.**

 **Saludos,**

 **Ram Lupin 222**


	3. Una Triste Historia y una Cita

**III**

 **Harry POV**

Estaba preocupado, Ginny estaba herida y mi cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas a lo que había ocurrido, había habido un ataque en San Mungo y los encapuchados habían sido los responsables. Esa gente iba en serio, por suerte no murió nadie, pero todos los pacientes han tenido que ser trasladados de planta y, junto los heridos por el ataque, estaban saturando San Mungo.

Estaba en el pasillo, afuera de la habitación de Ginny, la cual estaba ingresada con un golpe en la cabeza que se dio al caer desmayada y también sufría una conmoción. Había venido toda su familia, estaban sus seis hermanos y sus padres; también estaba su mejor amiga Luna Lovegood.

—Muchas gracias por salvar a Ginny y avisarnos Harry, de verdad —Me dijo Ron Weasley, el hermano de Ginny—. ¿Conocías a Ginny de antes?

—Un poco, la asignaron como mi sanadora, ya que soy auror, y la llevé a casa ayer cuando la vi esperando a un taxi —Contesté— ¿Sabes quién puede ser la persona que vio Ginny? Se quedó de piedra cuándo la vio.

—¿Cómo era? —Me dijo con cara de preocupación— Tengo una idea, pero no, imposible…

—Era de raza negra, un poco más alto que yo, parecía joven —Contesté mientras intentaba memorizar el rostro del hombre.

—No, mierda, mierda… —Dijo en tono de preocupación y rabia— Ya sé quién es. Fue un exnovio de Ginny, los últimos meses de su noviazgo tenía a Ginny sometida, no venía a vernos y tenía un aspecto horrible. Un día Ginny se decidió y fue a dejarle; él le dio una brutal paliza, casi la mata si no fuera porque consiguió enviar un patronus y fuimos mis hermanos y yo a salvarla.

—El muy imbécil se esfumó, no nos dio tiempo a vengarnos de él, y no lo volvimos a ver hasta ahora que lo ha visto Ginny —Continuó Ron con los dientes apretados de rabia mientras yo me ponía cada vez más cabreado y preocupado— Ginny se quedó un poco traumada, no ha vuelto a tener novio desde ahí.

Me quede en shock. ¿Qué malnacido era capaz de hacerle eso a Ginny? Tenía que protegerla, iban tras ella porque su exnovio era uno de los encapuchados.

—En el departamento de Aurores estamos tras los encapuchados, son muy peligrosos y trafican con pociones ilegales —Dije yo preocupado—, creemos que están tras los hijos de muggles.

En ese momento salió una sanadora de la sala interrumpiendo nuestra conversación.

—Ginny está bien, se recuperará pronto, ha sufrido una conmoción —Dijo la sanadora— Los familiares primero, los demás visitantes que pasen después por favor.

Ron entró primero con sus padres y yo me quedé hablando con Luna. Era una chica un poco extraña y extravagante, pero era divertida y simpática.

OO—OO

 **Ginny POV**

Me desperté poco a poco mientras recordaba lo que me había pasado, el encuentro con Harry, el ataque a San Mungo, los encapuchados… De repente recordé la cara del encapuchado que me atacó. _No puede ser él_ volví a pensar, _el no_ , pensé aterrorizada. El encapuchado que había visto era mi exnovio, un maltratador que desde que lo dejé le tenía terror por la brutal paliza que me dio el día que corte con él. Esa paliza me dejo secuelas por un buen tiempo y ahora hacía poco que lo estaba superando ya.

Me levanté de repente, pero un brazo me cogía y me hizo acostarme.

—No te levantes querida, necesitas descansar —Me dijo una sanadora mayor regordeta— Yo soy Anna Coleman, seré tu enfermera hoy. Avisaré a tu familia de que has despertado.

Yo asentí nerviosa y vi como Anna salía de la habitación. De repente vi como la puerta se abría y entraban por ella toda mi familia.

—¡Ginny! ¿Cómo te encuentras? —Me pregunto mi madre.

—Bien, estate tranquila mama —Dije ocultando a quien había visto porque mis padres no sabían lo de la paliza, sólo Ron, Bill y Charlie.

Poco a poco me saludaron todos mis hermanos y mi padre y salieron de la habitación, Ron se quedó un poco más para hablar conmigo.

—¿Ginny estás bien? Sé a quién viste —Me dijo.

—Estoy un poco asustada Ron —Le dije—. ¿Y si viene a por mí?

—No vendrá tranquila, le pararemos los pies. Me ha dicho el chico que te salvó, Harry, que los aurores están tras él —Me tranquilizó Ron—. Por cierto ¿No será Harry tu novio?

—No Ron, si sólo lo conozco desde hace dos días —Contesté mientras me sonrojaba y mi hermano me miraba con una expresión pícara.

—Bueno me marcho, que fuera está esperando Harry para pasar —Dijo con cara de no creerse nada— Mejórate pequeña.

Me sorprendí por el hecho de que Harry estaba esperando fuera, creía que se habría ido. En ese momento Harry entró por la puerta.

—¡Ginny! ¿Estás bien? —Dijo preocupado

—Sí, tranquilo —Le conteste con una sonrisa— Muchas gracias por salvarme Harry.

—Oye, ya sé que es duro para ti, pero si necesitas hablar... —Me dijo tímidamente.

Me pensé la respuesta, la verdad es que no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, pero mi instinto me decía que me haría bien una pequeña charla.

—Sí, claro.

—Ginny no tienes que preocuparte por el malnacido ese, lo atraparemos y vengaremos cada cosa que te haya hecho —Dijo poniéndome una mano en el hombro y mirándome a los ojos con esos ojos verdes sapo que él tenía.

—Harry, gracias por todo —Contesté— ¿Sabéis algo del grupo ese de encapuchados?

—La verdad es que tenemos poco de momento, el otro día nos tendieron una emboscada y por eso acabé en el hospital —Me dijo—Sabemos que trafican con pociones y estamos buscando a sus jefes.

—Oye, Ginny… ¿Te apetece salir mañana? —Dijo al rato torpemente y muy rápido. Yo me sorprendí por la invitación repentina, pero acepté.

—Vale Harry. ¿A qué hora? —Pregunté entusiasmada por la idea.

—Si te parece, mañana voy a recogerte a tu casa a las 8. ¿Vale? —Me contestó y se levantó mientras yo le decía que sí— Nos vemos después Ginny, Luna está esperándote fuera.

—Adiós Harry. ¡Nos vemos mañana!

OO—OO

 **Harry POV**

Estaba en mi apartamento arreglándome para la salida con Ginny, no sabía porque la había invitado, había sido un impulso y ella había dicho que sí. Estaba nervioso, no sabía que ponerme, así que había llamado a Hermione, mi mejor amiga que era como si fuera mi hermana, para que me ayudara.

—A ver Harry, ponte este pantalón y esta camiseta, así vas informal pero guapo —Me dijo mientras me daba el conjunto de ropa. Hermione había sido mi mejor amiga desde la infancia, era una de las mejores en clase y ahora estaba haciendo un master en Leyes Mágicas.

—Y, dime Harry ¿Te gusta esa chica? —Preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

—No, bueno… No sé, es simpática y bastante guapa pero no la conozco casi —Dije.

—Ya veremos cómo va Harry —Dijo mientras se reía— ¿A dónde la vas a llevar?

—No sé, había pensado en llevarla un bar mágico que hay en el centro de Londres —Contesté inseguro.

—Está bien, también podrías llevarla al cine después, seguro que nunca ha ido a un cine muggle —Me propuso Hermione.

OO—OO

Me baje del coche en su portal y me puse a esperar a que bajara. De repente la vi, estaba impresionante, llevaba un vestido negro brillante con tacones y llevaba el pelo suelto que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda. Me quede boquiabierto, estaba hermosa.

—Hola Ginny ¿Cómo estás? Te ves guapísima —Dije mientras le abría la puerta del coche y ella se sonrojaba _. Se ve muy bonita sonrojada_ , pensé.

—Hola Harry. Gracias, tú también te ves muy bien —Dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla— ¿Dónde vamos?

—Te pienso llevar a un bar mágico que hay en el centro, se llama _Magic and Fun Club_ —Dije.

—¡Qué bien! Nunca he ido, pero he oído hablar muy bien de él —Me dijo alegre.

Empecé a conducir hacía el bar mientras hablábamos de cualquier cosa y nos reíamos de las anécdotas que le contaba de mi infancia.

OO—OO

 **Ginny POV**

Harry y yo nos bajamos de su coche y me puse a caminar junto a él hacia el bar. Me habían hablado muy bien de ese bar, decían que había mucha diversión, buena bebida y buena música.

Había estado pensando acerca de la invitación de Harry. ¿Estaba Harry intentando algo conmigo? Y lo que más me taladraba ¿Quería yo intentarlo con él? Alejé esos pensamientos de mi cabeza mientras llegábamos a la puerta y Harry la abría.

—Las damas primero —Dijo Harry dejándome pasar mientras sonreía.

* * *

 **¡Nuevo capítulo! Este ha sido un capítulo con poca aventura, pero ya hemos visto a Hermione y hemos conocido la triste historia de Ginny. A ver si en el próximo capítulo hay más aventura.**

 **Dejad vuestras opiniones y seguid el fic si os está gustando. Las opiniones me ayudan mucho.**

 **Saludos,**

 **Ram Lupin 222**


	4. De Fiestas y Patronus

**IV**

 **Harry POV**

Estábamos tomando unas copas en el bar. Era un local muy grande, a la derecha había una zona con mesas y sillas, que era donde estábamos sentados, mientras que a la izquierda había una gran pista de baile y al medio había una larga barra de bar. Estaba hablando con Ginny cuándo divisé a Hannah, la novia de mi amigo Neville, sirviendo unas mesas que había a nuestra izquierda.

—Un momento Ginny, ven que te presente a una amiga —Le dije mientras ella me miraba mal y fruncía el ceño.

—¡Hola Hannah! ¿Cómo estás? —Le dije.

—Muy bien Harry. ¿Y tú, no me presentas a tu amiga? —Me dijo Hannah mientras sonreía y miraba a Ginny.

—Hola, soy Hannah. ¿Y tú?

—Yo soy Ginny —Dijo secamente.

—Te presenta a Hannah, es la novia de mi mejor amigo Neville —Dije mientras vi que Ginny se destensaba y sonreía.

—¿Trabajas aquí? —Le preguntó Ginny a Hannah mientras sonreía.

—Sí, mi tío es el dueño y me ha ofrecido un trabajo.

Y continuamos hablando durante un rato con Hannah y poniéndonos al día.

—Bueno chicos, os dejo solos que tengo trabajo —Dijo mientras me giñaba un ojo picarescamente— ¡Hasta otra!

Estuvimos hablando durante un rato más hasta que vi que cambiaban la música a una más movida.

—¿Quieres bailar?

—Vamos —Me dijo mientras la llevaba de la mano a la pista de baile.

Nos adentramos en la pista de baile y nos pusimos a bailar y a divertirse. Al rato la música paso a ser más lenta y cogí a Ginny de la cintura mientras ella rodeaba el cuello con su brazo y bailábamos juntos.

—¿Te está gustando la fiesta? —Le pregunté.

—Sí, me lo estoy pasando muy bien —Contestó con voz seductora.

Entonces ella se inclinó y nos besamos, me rodeó el cuello con las dos manos y profundizó el beso. Cuando nos separamos salimos de la pista y nos dirigimos a la salida.

OO—OO

 **Ginny POV**

Harry paró el coche en la puerta de mi apartamento y nos volvimos a besar, el intentó meter su lengua en mí boca y yo abrí mi boca permitiéndole explorar mi garganta y nos seguimos besando durante un rato.

—¿Quieres venir mañana a mi casa a cenar? —Me preguntó con una sonrisa seductora.

—Claro, estaré allí las 7 —Dije mientras le daba un beso rápido y salía del coche.

Entre en mi casa y me acosté en el sofá mientras pensaba. Cada vez me gustaba más Harry, pero no sabía con certeza si lo quería de verdad o solo me gustaba, mis sentimientos estaban hechos un lío.

OO—OO

 **Harry POV**

A la mañana siguiente me levanté, me comí el desayuno y me fui al Cuartel de Aurores. Una vez allí me encontré con David Cattermole que estaba cogiendo unos papeles de su mesa.

—¡Harry, que bueno verte! —Me saludó— Connor ha convocado una reunión urgente por el caso de los encapuchados, en 2 minutos en su oficina.

Cogí la carpeta del caso de mi mesa y me dirigí a la oficina de Connor junto con David.

—Hola, buenos días —Saludé al entrar y me senté a la derecha de Neville.

—Buenos días, empecemos —Dijo Connor y nos repartió unas fichas— Hemos descubierto el nombre del grupo de encapuchados, se llaman El Ejército Oscuro y nuestros investigadores creen que tiene una jerarquía donde el misterioso D.T. es el jefe, B.T. es la mano derecha, y los demás encapuchados se hacen llamar Soldados Oscuros. Su objetivo son los hijos de muggles y traidores a la sangre. Después Harry nos informará sobre el ataque a San Mungo. Ahora Frank, muéstranos lo que has averiguado.

—Hola, buenas —Dijo Frank y se levantó de la silla— He ido a investigar al callejón Knockturn y a sitios similares y he descubierto que son un grupo reducido, 20 o 25 personas, pero una vez atrapemos al jefe y a su mano derecha, los demás caerán como moscas.

—Muy bien —Dijo Connor mientras Frank se sentaba otra vez— Rachele, muéstranos lo que has averiguado.

—Buenas —Dijo Rachele levantándose y relevando a Frank— Creemos que se están preparando para un nuevo ataque, lo que no sabemos es el objetivo del ataque.

—Ahora que hable Harry

—Buenas a todos, el ataque de ayer de San Mungo no creemos que fuera premeditado, habían pocos Soldados Oscuros y cuándo llegaron los otros aurores se huyeron —Dijo Harry mientras se ponía de pie— Este ataque se sale fuera del patrón de la organización, no habían muggles y apenas hijos de muggles en el lugar. Hay que investigar las causas.

—Bueno, la reunión termina aquí, cada uno que se ponga a investigar lo que le toque —Dijo Connor.

OO—OO

 **Ginny POV**

Llamé a la puerta de la casa de Harry y me él me abrió la puerta sonriente.

—Hola Ginny ¿Cómo estás?

—Hola Harry —Dije entrando a su casa y dándole un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

—¿Pasas al comedor? —Me dijo mientras cogía mi chaqueta y la colgaba en el perchero— He preparado un bacalao delicioso.

OO—OO

Cuando terminamos de cenar Harry puso la televisión y nos sentamos en unos sillones, entonces pusieron en la televisión muggle que tenía Harry una canción bastante movida y lo invité a bailar.

—Venga, ven a bailar —Le dije dándole la mano. Él me cogió la mano y se puso en pie.

Nos pusimos a bailar mientras él me cogía de las manos y me hacía dar vueltas por todo el salón siguiendo esa pegadiza canción y seguimos durante unos instantes mientras se escuchaban los últimos acordes de la canción.

 _No one else can break my heart like you_

Y en ese momento acabamos de bailar la canción pegados con las manos de Harry en mi cadera y mis brazos rodeando su cuello. Cuando la música se interrumpió lo miré y la mirada penetrante de esos ojos verdes que tenía me dejo hipnotizada, en ese momento me di cuenta de que me estaba enamorando de él y que ya no había nada que hacer para evitarlo. Nos miramos por unos instantes, acercamos nuestras cabezas y juntamos nuestros labios para darnos un beso tranquilo y suave, que pronto se convirtió en uno más salvaje y hambriento.

Harry me cogió en volandas y me llevó a su dormitorio, allí me acostó en su cama y yo cogí su camisa y tire de él hacia mí para juntarnos en un beso pasional y profundo. Entonces ese fue el momento en que nuestras pieles entraron en contacto y bailaron una suave danza que pronto se convirtió en un pasional baile de nuestros cuerpos.

Cuando terminamos nos acostamos en la cama y expiramos agotados.

—Harry, te quiero —Le dije en un susurro y temí que él me rechazara y me dijera que eso era demasiado y que el solo buscaba acostarse conmigo.

—Yo también te quiero Ginny —Dijo y me miró. Seguidamente cogió mi cara con sus manos y nos besamos otra vez.

OO—OO

 **Harry POV**

Me despedí con un beso de Ginny y ella se fue a trabajar. Me senté en el sillón y me puse a pensar en todo lo que había pasado en las últimas 12 horas, había besado a Ginny y le había dicho que le quería, y ahora estábamos juntos.

Me levanté y fui a cambiarme, justo en ese momento vi una luz plateada por la ventana que se dirigía hacia mí y al acercarse más vi que era un patronus. Era un halcón plateado que dio una vuelta volando por mi casa hasta colocarse enfrente de mí.

—Ha habido un ataque en un centro comercial muggle, necesitamos a todos los efectivos posibles, hay múltiples heridos —Dijo el halcón con la voz de Connor Fenwick.

Me vestí rápidamente con el uniforme del Cuartel, cogí mi varita y me desaparecí.

* * *

 **Bueno, por fin nuevo capítulo! Había tenido esta historia apartada por unos días, pero ya he vuelto! También les quiero decir que me he hecho un Twitter: RamLupin222**

 **Comenten y digan si les ha gustado, las reviews me ayudan mucho!**

 **Saludos,**

 **Ram Lupin 222**


End file.
